Song
Edith Song was the mother to Arthur Song and Camilla Song and previously a leader of the Alrokas. Background Edith Song supposedly grew up in the midwest of the US. She grew up not knowing that she was an Ionian, although both her parents were, and did know. She attended UCLA, where she studied Mathematics, and met her future wife, Elizabeth Kim, who was majoring in Biochemistry at the time. While in college Edith also became affiliated with some other Alrokas, where she then discovered her status as one of them. Soon Edith began to become affiliated with the Alrokas and their on goings, taking to these people who she hadn't grown up with like a fish to water. She even switched her major to a business one in the hopes of becoming more involved with their businesses one day. During this time Elizabeth and Edith grew even closer to one another, and began to see one another romantically. Upon graduating with a MBA, Edith was called for a meeting with the ruling body of the Alrokas, or the board for ___ Inc. Upon meeting with them she was granted citizenship and hired as a low level consultant, not expected to flourish much beyond that, Edith surprisingly took to business and the strategy involved with it, and began to rise through the ranks, by 32 she was appointed to the board of directors, and when the previous leader of the Alrokas died, Edith took over as the new president of the board, winning in a nearly overwhelming majority. Sometime in her early thirties, Edith and Elizabeth married and had two daughter, Arthur and Camilla Song. Sometime in her late thirties Edith got a divorce from Elizabeth, who expressed displeasure with how Edith was often keeping secrets from her about her work, and seemed to not want to tell her anything about her childhood. They divorced on amicable terms, and Camilla and Arthur alternate holidays between parents. Upon war being delcared against the Alrokas, Edith began harsh restrictions on her people, such as curfew, in the hopes of protecting the, and continued stockpiling weapons as she'd been doing for quite a while, a paranoid, but handy action. Edith was often noted for being unusually powerful for someone who had gone undetected by the Alrokas upon initially joining them, furthermore, in her files she's not actually listed as having any actual powers or abilities, bringing to question what she's actual capable of doing. She was never trained at the ____ Academy, but has surprisingly control over her abilities, despite this she still has much less control than many of her peers who were trained there. Fundamentally she believes in freedom for all, ends justifying the means, as well as harsh initial measures to counteract later sins. Because of this many of her actions as the president were considered harsh in comparison to earlier leaders. She tended to take the side of the downtrodden and oppressed, and was noted for rising people to directors whose families weren't as influential. Often Edith has been note for getting in arguments with other Alrokas about their history, as well as the Ionians, stating that their views are 'short sided' and 'indicative of stupidity beyond belief.' She believes that the Ionians weren't necessarily angry oppressors who left the Alrokas on Earth as punishment, but that the Alrokas left of their own accord. Furthermore, she's noted for taking the stance that the Alrokas had 'deevolved' from the state that they originally arrived on Earth as. Death Edith died due to her injuries in the ____ Academy, having been rescued by the Alrokas. These injuries were inflicted by Ro, who was commanding the persecution of the Alrokas on Earth at that time. Upon her deathbed Edith confesses that she is actually Asalano. She reveals that she, along with Nis and ____, crash landed on Earth a couple thousand years after the events which ended book one. Telling her daughter that she fled because she was scared of the consequences, and hoped that by leaving, the Ionians might leave her alone to live a more normal life for once. She also tells her daughter that, in order to stop the fighting, she killed Elan, who she describes as 'the most likable of us' and expresses regrets for doing such a thing. Explaining how it was short sighted of her to think that without two Eloandrianos the Ionians would be too crippled to hunt for her. She reveals furthermore that she imposed harsh restrctions in the belief that one day the Ionians would come for her, and the hopes that they would perhaps prevent the massacre of the Alrokas. Trivia * Edith's favourite piece of clothing is jeans.